The Keymaster Guardian
by bahamutOm234
Summary: I suck at summaries so this is basically a retelling of the game with my OC in place of Tidus. There will be spoilers so tough shit. No flaming as it will be ignored, but constructive criticism is accepted.
1. Prologue

_On the outskirts of an ancient city now in ruins three weapons are seen embedded in the ground: a key-shaped sword, a staff with intricate designs on the head, and a ball; nearby a group of seven are resting by a campfire in silence as the air seems stifled with a feeling of sadness, suddenly one of the group rises and rests his gloved hand on the shoulder of the brunette as if to provide comfort to her, the two share a glance before the hand was removed and the group member climbs the nearby hill to look out over the ruins._

_**Narration: Listen to my story, this…maybe our last chance.**_


	2. It begins

**I forgot to mention it last chapter but I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

A teenager is seen walking down the boat ramp to a light crowd of fans, one fan tells him that she had been a fan since the beginning he thanked that fan, he is then asked by one of the kids if they can have his autograph after he signs their blitzballs the kids ask in unison, "Teach us how to blitz!" Korogra knew they meant how to play Blitzball as opposed to a fighting tournament called "Blitz" unsure how to answer he stuttered "Uh, well tonight…" he trailed off before he was interrupted by a mysterious boy in a purple hood who said "You can't tonight" Korogra replied to the kids "How about tomorrow?" hopeful the kids asked if he promised and he gave his word that he would then, he turned to the girls in that small group and said, "When I score a goal I'll uh… do this" as he held up his fingers interlocking to form a phoenix of sorts, the girls then said that they'd be seated in the East bloc in the front row, third from the right.

Korogra then headed towards the stadium of Zanarkand for the game, on his way to the arena he crosses a road past a projection of his father, Jecht, an announcer then speaks saying, "_I was in a coffee shop, running away from home when I heard the news. Our hero, Jecht, gone. Disappeared into thin air! My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. Heck, we all were that day. "Zanar," I say to myself, "What are you thinking?" I went running straight home. We sat up talking 'bout Jecht all night. My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa… didn't mean to reminisce, folks. Anyway… ten years later, the Jecht Memorial Cup tournament is today! The two teams that have won to the finals are…of course, the Claws from Jikkanu, and the Zanarkand Duggles from C-south. I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Claws in just one year, he's become the team's number one player! He's Jecht's blood, and the new hope of not only Blitzball, but Blitz as well! What kind of super play will show us today? Will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited her, folks!"_ however he tunes the announcer out after a time.

As he approached the player entrance he was mobbed by fans as he was the ace player of the Jikkanu Claws making his way through he rested for a time before the game began, then the door slid open to reveal the field being constructed as the machines (machina) kept the water suspended in a perfect sphere, when he stood up a great roar surged through the crowd, as the game was about to begin, during the game Korogra tackled someone on the opposing team clear out of the sphere with a smirk, meanwhile outside of the arena a massive sphere approaches Zanarkand while a man watches and lifts the bottle by his side as if saluting the beast, eventually that man starts approaching the stadium as others run away.

In the final quarter of the Blitzball game Korogra launches the blitzball out of the sphere getting ready to use his signature move to score the winning goal, however as he prepares the approaching sphere fires off a couple shots effectively disrupting the game and causing Korogra to try and hang on to a nearby ledge, unfortunately he loses his grip and falls luckily he lands unharmed behind a statue when he gets up he sees the damage that the beast inside the sphere caused. As he runs everyone else stomp seemingly frozen in time then the hooded boy from earlier says, "It is time, don't worry." When time returns to normal he runs into the man with the bottle and says, "Auron! What's going on?" Auron replies, "We called it Sin." Korogra is at first confused then he realizes Auron was referring to the beast, when some odd bug shaped beasts appear from a beast that had landed on a building Auron hands Korogra a key-shaped blade with a mouse head shaped insignia as the chain and says, "A gift from Jecht." Korogra says in surprise, "My old man?" Auron says, "Let's see if you know how to use it." Korogra retorts, "Ha, just watch me!" After destroying several of the "Sinscales" as they were called Auron shouted, "These ones don't matter, we cut through!" eventually Auron and Korogra made their way to the building that the "Sinspawn" crashed into during the battle Auron said, "Some can't wait to die!" however after a time Auron used his overdrive, Dragon Fang, to destroy several Sinscales but they kept advancing Auron then spotted an over turned generator and said to Korogra, "Over there, knock it down!" When the generator fell it exploded decimating the road Korogra was hanging on to the ledge struggling to climb up he then asked Auron to help him but Auron was seemingly speaking with Sin asking it, "You are sure?" he then lifts Korogra by the collar holding him up toward Sin and says, "This is your story… it begins now." Then Korogra is blinded by a flash of light

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra then is floating in what seems to be a void when he sees his father Jecht standing in front of the flaming emblem of the Zanarkand Abes when he approaches in Jecht's place Korogra saw his younger self.

**_Narration: I began to wonder… was I dead and what happened to those girls and the kids I talked to before Sin attacked? I began to feel light headed and then… sleepy._**


	3. Meeting Rikku

**I forgot to mention it last chapter but I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

Korogra comes to slumped against a rock in an unfamiliar location until he realized that he was where the Baaj temple once stood, after a moment he realized that Sin must have destroyed the temple he then proceeded to swim towards what was the center of the temple after he made sure he still had his celestial spirit keys and seals in addition to his other gear, he then came across and engraving that he couldn't quite make out although he did make out that it was a warning, unsure what the warning pertained to he progressed to what seems to have been a banister of some sort to take a look around, suddenly the area he was standing on collapsed into the water dropping him into the ruins of the gathering area soon after some enemies, which he knew were called Sahagin, attacked although he defeated several he was getting weary then a much larger beast appeared and ate a Sahagin then proceeded to attack Korogra, who was able to hold his own against the beast known as Geosgaeno for a time, however he realized that he is not strong enough at the moment to defeat it, at the same time he realized that the warning must've been about the Geosgaeno, so quickly coming up with a plan he tricked the Geosgaeno and made his escape, however the beast was closing in and almost devoured Korogra, luckily he made his way into a ruined hall and after finding some kindling and flint he started a small fire and took a rest.

**_Narration: I made it out of the frying pan and into the freezer, so I began to think back to the time I spent in Zanarkand and how it seemed, to me at least, almost like a strange dream, soon enough though I thought back to my time in Jikkanu wondering if it was destroyed by Sin as well, I then started to wonder why when I was around my old man and Mom it never felt like they were my true parents and they knew I didn't think they were my true family because I often called my old man by his name, Jecht, both in anger and in peace._**

Korogra then bolted out of his thoughts when he noticed the fire was dying down he then tried to search for something to keep the fire going, but before he could find something he froze up sensing an enemy crawling along the wall ready to attack, readying his keyblade he blocked the initial pounce of the beast which he recognized as a Klikk, after launching the Klikk away he was about to charge it when both fiend and fighter alike heard some noise outside and zeroed in on the door where the sound came from only for the door to explode open causing both to jump back startled, from out of the smoke several figures appeared and the one he determined to be the leader joined him in battle against the Klikk which he was glad to know that the leader was on his side. After the battle the other figures spoke in an language he couldn't really understand, however Korogra did realize they were speaking Al Bhed and at the same time he realized the warning from earlier was in Al Bhed, when he said he didn't understand, they again spoke in Al Bhed until the leader said something that sounded like "Wait! What if he's human?" in a voice that immediately made Korogra realize that the leader was a girl, she then approached Korogra and said, "Cunno. (Sorry)" in Al Bhed and proceeded to punch him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him before he lost consciousness.

**(Scene shift)**

When he came to, he found he was on a ship in an unknown sea after a time the girl from before came out and offered him food which he gratefully accepted, when the trey was set down he then realized just how hungry he was and quickly began to eat, almost too quickly that he almost choked but before that he harshly pounded his chest to dislodge the food, causing the girl to chuckle and Korogra to rub the back of his head sheepishly, after her chuckles subsided she said, "It's because you eat too fast." When Korogra finished he thanked her then asked what her name was, to which she replied, "Rikku" Korogra then said, "Well nice to meet ya Rikku, I'm Korogra." He then asked why they had hit him and Rikku replied, "Oh, sorry about that they thought 'oui' were a fiend." Korogra asked, "Uh… we?" Rikku then clarified that 'oui' meant you in Al Bhed, but then stopped and worriedly asked, "You're not an Al Bhed hater are you?" Korogra quickly replied, "What? No, no I don't hate Al Bhed. Why would I?" calmed, Rikku said, "Well we're often hated and treated extremely bad." Korogra, confused, asked, "Why is that? I mean how could someone be hated just for what race they are?" Rikku solemnly replied, "We're hated because we use machina, machines, which goes against the teachings of Yevon." Angered Korogra shouted, "That makes no sense! People must be pretty damn close minded, believing that just by going against some so called 'teachings' someone is bad, and should be treated worse than dirt!" Surprised at how angry Korogra was about others being mistreated she stared shocked and speechless thought, _he got so angry about others being treated badly, why is that? He seemed to be so carefree, did he get mistreated when he was younger? And if he was how bad was it?_ She was jolted out of thought when he said, "Sorry about that Rikku, I kind of lost it there." Rikku quickly said, "Don't worry, I kind of spaced out after you shouted."

Soon another Al Bhed came on deck and spoke in Al Bhed while doing some odd motions, confused Korogra looked to Rikku for an explanation she said, "He's saying you can stay if you make yourself useful and help use salvage something." Korogra nodded and dove in to the water followed by Rikku when the surfaced Korogra told Rikku, "Before we start going down I should warn you that when diving fairly deep I use magic to make the conditions easier to deal with by changing my legs into a fin, so don't freak out when you see a fin in place of my legs." Surprised, Rikku nodded and they dove down risking a glance Rikku did, in fact see Korogra with a fin rather than legs. Rikku quickly guided Korogra to what they had found, a massive ship that was in fairly good condition, swimming inside they fought of several Sahagin while turning the power back on eventually they came to the engine core, unfortunately before they could restore power they were attacked by a Tros during the battle when it moved out of range Korogra and Rikku used a scissor attack cutting of escape from both sides, when the beast was defeated and power was restored they returned to the deck Rikku then said, "We worked well together, but I'm not sure if I can trust you, Korogra." Korogra replied, "Well we can't be very good friends if you don't trust me, so I'll tell you what has happened to me so far." In Rikku's mind, "_I can't believe he'd be so open about his past with me, then again I do find myself almost ensnared by his amazing teal eyes and his almost majestic countenance...plus he is kind of cute. Wait! Where did THAT come from?" _

**_Narration: After we talked for a bit I told her everything from the hate the villagers showed me, to changing their minds about me, being found by Jecht, becoming star of the Jikkanu claws, the fans, and Sin's attack, I also told her that I can understand a little Al Bhed._**

After Korogra's story Rikku was silent at first, Korogra then asked, "Uh, did say something funny?" Rikku replied, "That explains why you blew up earlier, but are you sure that you didn't just dream the whole thing up?" Korogra sighed, "Well my time in Zanarkand did feel like a hazy dream, but the other things were true. Why'd you ask?" Rikku said, "Well, it has been said that being near Sin makes you imagine things, as Zanarkand was destroyed thousands of years ago, and I've never heard of a place called Jikkanu." Korogra nodded in understanding then said, "Well Jikkanu is, as far as I know, the same as I described now, as it was when you say Zanarkand was destroyed, location wise Jikkanu was and probably still is, two weeks, by boat, east of what was the northernmost dock. So it's understandable that no one has heard of it." Then a massive quake was felt and an Al Bhed shouted, "SIN!" looking of into the distance Korogra saw the same beast that attacked the dreamlike Zanarkand, soon Korogra was knocked overboard and fell into a whirlpool and blacked out


	4. Arrival at Besaid

**I forgot to mention it last chapter but I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

Korogra was unconsciously floating face down until a blitzball bumped against his head jolting him awake, as his vision was starting to focus he heard someone shout, "Hey! You okay?" he then waved back shouting, "Hey!" then he noticed the blitzball and was ecstatic then proceeded to use his signature shot where he first launched the ball upward, jumped after it while spinning like a tornado and gave the ball a fiery kick, sending it at a breakneck speed before curving to the left and ricocheting into a tree, Korogra than swam to shore. He came to shore and sheepishly said, "Yo… Hiya." And the guy with the orange hair, whom Korogra thought was the leader asked, "You, uh, want to try that move one more time?" then he bounced the ball off his head and followed through with his signature shot. The guy then praised Korogra saying, "You no amateur" before asking, "Who you play for?" realizing that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to talk about Zanarkand he replied, "I don't actually remember who or if I played for anyone… All I do know is that I've played for a good few years, sorry." Surprised to say the least the guy said, "Ah well don't worry brudda, and I'm Wakka by the way." Korogra replied, "Nice to meet ya Wakka, the name's Korogra."

**_Narration: I felt that I could trust this Wakka, so I had to ask._**

"Hey Wakka it's true that Sin destroyed Zanarkand right? A thousand years ago? And people have never heard of Jikkanu right?" Wakka answered, "Yeah that's right Zanarkand is now considered a holy place of Yevon and no place that I know of is called Jikkanu."

**_Narration: When I heard the name Yevon I started shaking in pure rage and vowed then and there to never obey its teachings. Rikku and Wakka couldn't both be lying, why would they? Regardless I have to find out for myself about both Zanarkand and Jikkanu._**

Wakka was startled when Korogra started shaking and asked, "Hey Korogra what's wrong? You're shaking." Torn from his thoughts Korogra replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm alright, I'm just trying to figure out if I should follow Yevon or stay with my more realistic mindset." Shocked Wakka said, "Following Yevon's teachings are the only way to get rid of Sin permanently, as once we repent Sin will disappear!" Korogra then sighed, "Alright fine, you can follow Yevon all you want, but I WILL NEVER be a part of a belief system that is so close minded that just because someone was born with something out of their control, so maybe if Yevon started treating EVERYONE equally I'd actually follow the so called 'teachings'."

Wakka just waved Korogra's little speech as hunger messing with his mind and led Korogra to a ledge over some water and shoved him over, following close behind. When Korogra surfaced he asked, "What's the big idea Wakka!?" Wakka answered, "Well I want to ask you something." Korogra replied, "You want me to join your blitzball team right." Although it was more of a statement than a question Korogra continued, "Alright might as well, don't see many other options right now." After fighting off a few Piranhas and opening a few chests they made their way to a hill overlooking a village, Wakka stopped at a shrine and asked Korogra, "You remember the prayer right?" In Korogra's mind, _"Prayer? What prayer? Probably the prayer of Yevon, like hell I'll pray to Yevon. _He mentally scoffed, then replied, "Actually no, I don't remember any 'prayer'. Why?" Wakka replied, "The prayer that travelers give asking for Yevon to bless their journey, here let me show you." After Korogra copied the prayer that Wakka showed him, they made their way to the village, once there Wakka explained what goes on in the village, then said, "Korogra, why don't you pray at the temple for your memory back?" Korogra replied, "Eh… might as well, hell it isn't like I got anything else to do."

**(Scene shift)**

At the temple Korogra was taken out of his thoughts when a priest came up to him and said, referring to the statue Korogra was in front of, "That's High Summoner Braska, who left on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin ten years ago, it took some time but we finally received a statue." Korogra looked confused and said, "Let's just pretend for a moment that I don't know what you're talking about when you said 'pilgrimage' and 'High Summoner'. So care to elaborate?" The priest reacted in just the way Korogra hoped when he gave a nod to Korogra and started to explain that the "pilgrimage" was a journey Summoners take to all the temples in Spira offering their prayers to defeat Sin, and "High Summoner" is a title given to the Summoner when they defeat Sin.

Giving his own understanding nod he left the temple and made his way to Wakka's hut, on the way he thought about what Rikku told him in that cute voice of hers, startled by that thought he shook his head and focused on her words, _'one reason Yevonites hate us is because we take the summoners to safety so they won't have to go through the final summoning' at his confused look she continued 'summoners are those who pray to the fayth, which are statues that have a particular soul sealed inside and the final summoning is when a summoner sacrifices a guardian to become the final aeon to defeat sin, but the here's the thing… the final summoning not only subdues Sin, but it also kills the summoner and the guardian sacrificed is reborn as Sin'_ once back at Wakka's hut, Wakka said to Korogra, "No time for lunch yet, take a nap you looked bushed." Korogra said yawning, "Alright, I am kind of tired." While Korogra napped a priest came in and told Wakka, "It's been nearly a day already."

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra then dreamt about how, back in Jikkanu after Jecht disappeared, someone told Jecht's wife, "It's been nearly a day already." Then a younger Korogra said, "Who gives a damn if he comes back or not!" Jecht's wife replied, "But he might die!" "Fine let the bastard die! Not like he's my real father anyway!" Young Korogra shot back, shocked she asks, "Do you really hate him so?" when Korogra woke up he made his way to the temple and asked Wakka, "What's going on?" Wakka replied, "The summoner, apprentice summoner really, is still inside and it's almost been a day." Korogra then said, "So someone's inside there and haven't come out yet right." At Wakka's nod he asked, "Is it particularly dangerous in the cloister of trials?" Wakka said, "sometimes yes, but hey that what guardians are there for right." Remembering what he learned from the priest earlier Korogra said to Wakka, "Hey Wakka, on the topic of guardians I'm thinking about becoming one." Wakka didn't reply immediately because he was startled by Korogra's declare, coming back to reality Wakka asked why, Korogra replied, "Thing is, I may not fully understand the concept of the pilgrimage to the final aeon, but for one becoming a guardian will allow me to hone my skills, secondly you're not the first person I've asked about Zanarkand and Jikkanu, the first person's identity doesn't concern you, as I know that both you and the rest of the followers of Yevon will hate her mainly because of her race, and since I know that neither of you two would lie to me. Why would either of you? Anyway, although I believe you both I need to find out for myself."

After Korogra said that, he approached the doors to the Cloister of Trials seeing this, a different priest from earlier demanded Korogra get away from the doors, turning on the priest Korogra said, "What if the summoner dies, besides I'm going to ask to join them as a guardian.", the priest then shouted at Korogra, "The precepts must be obeyed!", Korogra started chuckling then said, "I don't give a damn about the precepts and teachings of Yevon. And no I'm not an Al Bhed, you racist old bastard. I just have a far more realistic mindset than most people." Then muttered "Thanks to those damn idiotic villagers back home who are unable to tell the difference between a sword and its scabbard." Under his breath.

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra then made his way through the Cloister of Trials, but before he took the elevator to the Chamber of the Fayth, Wakka caught up to him and asked, "What was that all about Korogra?" he was answered, "Simple Wakka, I refuse to follow Yevon's teachings, especially when it's taught that treating another race poorly and with extreme prejudice is perfectly fine. Plus Wakka answer me this, what crimes and sins does a newborn or young child have to atone for? Especially when neither knows any better?" When Wakka didn't reply Korogra stated, "Just what I thought," Wakka then changed the subject saying, "Well, we've come this far might as well go all the way, ya?" Korogra smirked and stepped on the elevator after Wakka, once at the bottom Korogra noticed the two guardians Wakka described earlier and pieced together that the "guardian with a short fuse" was the lady in a dress that had multiple belts crossing the front, and the "Guardian who no one knows what he's thinking" was the large cat-like creature, that Korogra recognized as a Ronso, once Wakka stepped off the elevator the woman turned around and angrily said, "What are you doing here Wakka? Didn't think we could handle this?" Wakka sheepishly replied, "Sorry Lulu." And before Lulu could start chewing Wakka out Korogra said, "Oh can it, lady." Lulu then turned and demanded who Korogra was, Wakka was about to say something but Korogra cut him off and said, "You don't need to concern yourself with my identity, at least not yet. Your only concern about me now is that I intend to ask the summoner, provided they are no longer an apprentice, if I can be their guardian." Korogra then moved toward the Ronso, who stiffened and reached for his spear, but before he could grab it Korogra said, "You needn't protect the summoner from me, I merely intend to ask if I can become a guardian, and if they refuse I'll travel on my own." At Korogra's words the Ronso visibly relaxed, Korogra then moved to an empty space in the room jammed his keyblade into the floor and balanced himself on the hand guard using only his hand, Korogra then said, "Before you ask, I'm focusing my aura, which is the essence inside every living creature, Humans, Ronso, Hypello, Fiends, you name it. The only thing aura isn't in is machina, back home millennia ago, aura users were as common as fiends are now, but nowadays aura users are damn near impossible to find."

As everyone in the room was looking at him, he started to glow a light blue after a few second of watching him they all turned their attention else ware, after about an hour they all heard Korogra pull his keyblade out of the ground, when they turned to him he silently pointed at the door to the chamber where the fayth resides. When they looked they noticed a shadow approaching from inside. When the door opened they saw a girl stumbling out, she had long brunet hair and was wearing a fancy dress, she then exhaustedly said, "I've done it, I have become a summoner!"


	5. From one summoner to another

**I forgot to mention it last chapter but I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

In the center of the village everyone was gathered to see the summoning, once the summoner was ready she called on the aeon causing a seal of sort to appear on the ground around her which slowly began spinning, then from the seal four lights rose in to the air causing a rift to appear, then a bird-like beast descended and unfurled its wings, digging its talons it to the ground to stop itself, the summoner then rubbed the beast's beak and took to the sky. The successful summon caused the crowd to burst into applause, someone then asked the summoner what she'll call it and decided on the name Valefor. Korogra, who had been off to the side, then spoke up saying, "Valefor huh? Certainly seems to be a fitting name." At that moment Valefor flew toward him and started to rub against Korogra in absolute happiness, shocking everyone including the summoner, Valefor then reached back into the space between its wings and when it turned back to Korogra with a key shaped like its tendrils and nuzzled his hand while giving him the key, Korogra then glanced at the key and realized what it was, shocked he asked Valefor, "Is this what I think it is?", at Valefor's nod he continued, "Are you sure you want to give this to me?" once again Valefor nodded and Korogra thanked it and said, "I'll take care of it and if I need to I'll use it." Valefor then dismissed it self and Korogra put Valefor's key on his key ring with the other keys.

Wakka called Korogra over to where he and everyone that Korogra met on the beach were waiting Wakka then introduced the Besaid Aurochs and said, "This is Korogra he'll be joining our team" Wakka then asked the Aurochs, "What's our goal?" unfortunately they replied, "To do our best!" Korogra stepped up and said, "That's why you've never won a game." They were about to speak up when Korogra raised his hand silencing them, he then continued saying, "It may be hard to believe but it's true, the reason you never won is simply you don't think you can win. Now I'm not saying arrogantly believe you can never lose, but have the confidence that you will win while knowing you can lose at any time." The Aurochs considered this and realized Korogra was right so they began chanting 'victory!' over again.

**(Scene shift)**

Chuckling Korogra approached the summoner, who was taking amongst some villagers, when he got near an old woman said, "Stay away from the summoner!" Korogra responded, "Oh shut it, you old bat." A little girl shouted, "You're a bad man!" Korogra looked toward her and said, "Buzz off, you brat." Then an old man called Korogra, "You heathen!" Korogra looked at the old man almost murderously and said, "Now listen hear you old bastard, I'm no heathen as I never followed Yevon in the first place, hell why would I bother with any belief system? Especially since I was band from any and all religious gatherings because of the damn idiot villagers back home, too stupid and blind to tell the difference between the jailor and the prisoner, and DO NOT get me started on all the hate and beatings those ass wipes gave me!"

Korogra then was about to walk off when the summoner came up to him and asked, "Everything you said just now… is it true?" Korogra asked, "What I said about Yevon? Or what I said about the villagers back home?" The summoner shyly replied, "Both of the things you said." In Korogra's mind, _she is kind of cute when she shy,_ shaking his head to clear his mind, 'though not enough for her to see, Korogra responded, "Yeah, yeah everything I said from never following Yevon to the moronic villagers back home is all true." Then the summoner realized that she hadn't introduced herself and embarrassedly said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Yuna." she then bowed in greeting, Korogra responded, "Don't worry about it any way I'm Korogra, and it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance Yuna." Korogra then said, "I saw your summoning, and from one summoner to another, it was impressive." Yuna blushed a deep red '_just like Rikku did when I complemented her' _Korogra thought, Yuna then asked, "You said you were a summoner right? Does that have to do with the key Valefor gave you?" Korogra replied, "Yeah, I am a summoner as well, and yes it does have to do with the key Valefor gave me." Then asked, "Do you want to see?" Yuna excitedly nodded, causing Korogra to chuckle before he said, "Alright I'll show you, but please don't freak out as some of my celestial spirits, as I call them, do look a bit terrifying." Once Yuna backed up a little, Korogra unlatched the case with his keys inside, took one off the ring and threw it into the air, he then caught it and shouted, "Open! Gate of the Subterranean Lava Dragon! Volvagia!" Everyone then saw a platform surrounded by lava appear and out of one of the holes in the platform rose a snake-like dragon, seemingly made of lava, with a fiery mane that unleashed a resounding roar, then Volvagia started hovering next to Korogra who then stroked Volvagia's back. Seeing someone summon a being that wasn't an aeon, needless to say, shocked everyone present Korogra then told Volvagia that Yuna wanted to see him summon something, at Volvagia's nod Korogra dismissed Volvagia who then dove into a hole of lava that appeared at Volvagia's dismissal.

He then turned to Yuna and said, "Well there you have it, one of my summons." When the girl who called Korogra a bad man asked Yuna to come play with her, but before Yuna left Korogra said, "Just a minute Yuna, I wanted you to ask something." When Yuna responded asking what he wanted to ask he replied, "I wanted to ask you if I could join you on this pilgrimage as one of you guardians." Before she could respond he continued, "If you allow me to be one of you guardians I would gladly put my very life on the line so that you can succeed the journey, even if it means risking my limbs, facing constant prejudice, or sacrificing my own life. Yet should you refuse, I'll separate from you and the rest of the guardians when our paths diverge and make my own way to Zanarkand, as although I doubt anyone would lie to me about the destruction, I must still find out about the destruction of Zanarkand and if my homeland, Jikkanu, has been destroyed or not for myself." Korogra then grabbed his sword and cut open his palm, causing it to bleed, and slammed his palm on the ground much to the shock of the villagers and said, "I now make an oath on my very blood to carry out what I have promised."

Korogra then stood and wrapped his hand in a cloth to stop the bleeding then turned to retire for the night but before he went inside he said to Yuna, "There's no need to rush the decision, so I'll let you sleep on it." Saying his piece he turned in for the night.

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra then dreamt he was sitting on the dock he then stood and walked to the end of the dock and asked Yuna, "When is the boat going to get here?" Rikku then appeared and shouted, "Hey, I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas!" Korogra replied, "He did tell me that but, I told him I can't make any promises." Rikku ignored him and said, "That's right and you said you'd take me to Zanarkand and Jikkanu" Korogra asked, "What's stopping me from taking both of you?" Then Jecht appeared and began to insult and make fun of Korogra, who began to shake, Jecht took it as Korogra crying when it was actually anger and asked, "Oh what's the matter? You going to start to cry are you baby?" Korogra lifted his head showing a firestorm in his eyes and said, "I hate you." Jecht didn't hear what Korogra said so he shouted, "I HATE YOU, JECHT!"

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra bolted upright out of bed saying, "I hate you" he then heard Wakka and Lulu taking so he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation and heard Lulu say to Wakka, "He does look like him, I was surprised when I saw it, but he is not Chappu." Wakka tried to say that Sin could've transported him to another time, but Lulu harshly replied, "He was crushed on the shore of Mushroom Rock, Chappu is dead and gone, enough Wakka!" Wakka just sighed and began to walk back to the lodge, Korogra then walked out and said to Wakka, "Lulu is scary when she's upset isn't she?" Wakka was startled but nodded, Korogra then asked who 'Chappu' was and Wakka replied, "He was my brother, he looked a lot like you." Korogra nodded and continued walking Wakka then asked him where he was going, to which Korogra replied, "Just for a walk I need to clear my head."

**_Narration: After I heard the conversation between Lulu and Wakka I started to think that maybe, just maybe both Chappu and Wakka had feelings for Lulu, yet the feelings between Lulu and Chappu were stronger and Wakka had realized that as long as Lulu was happy so was he, which might also explain why Lulu often seems to yell at Wakka, I then began to think about my feelings especially when I was around Rikku and Yuna and wondered is those feelings were romantic in nature. I then realized that I shouldn't be worrying about romance when I need to focus on getting to Zanarkand and Jikkanu_.**


	6. Leaving Besaid

**I forgot to mention it last chapter but I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

The next day after everyone except Yuna and the Ronso had gathered is the center of the village Wakka said, "Hey, Korogra I've got something for ya." Wakka then tossed Korogra a sword that seemed to be made of water, when he caught it Lulu asked, "Isn't that the sword you were going to give Chappu?" Wakka sadly replied, "Yeah it was but, he never used it and it was just gathering dust" once Yuna arrived with a suitcase Wakka said, "You don't really need all this luggage Yuna." Yuna answered, "Oh! These aren't mine their gifts for the temples we're to visit." Lulu said, "Yuna this isn't a vacation." Korogra said, "I have to agree with Lulu on this one, but when you think about it the perfect gift for the temples would be to defeat Sin."

At this Yuna whirled around, as she had forgotten Korogra was with them, She then remembered what he said last night, '_There's no need to rush the decision of letting me be one of your guardians, so I'll let you sleep on it._' True to what he said she did, in fact, sleep on the idea, but she didn't know how to bring it up so soon, soon they made their way out of the village when Korogra turned to Yuna and said, "You can bring up what I said last night whenever you feel the time is right."

**(Scene shift)**

Soon they encountered a Dingo, when Wakka said to Korogra, "Alright, let's see how you handle that sword." Korogra replied, "Sure thing." But when he grabbed the sword it morphed into a keyblade with a blitzball keychain, a hand guard shaped like Valefor's wings, a handle wrapped with crossing blue and green cords, while the shaft of the blade was designed to resemble scales similar to the Geosgaeno Korogra fought earlier, while the 'teeth' of the keyblade look like Tri-Pronged horn, the new keyblade, known as Summoner's Resolve increased Korogra's speed, strength, accuracy, defense, magic, magic defense, and evasion by forty points while granting him a higher overdrive charge rate.

When the morph finished Korogra just shrugged and took out the dingo in one fell swoop. Everyone looked at Korogra in shock, when he finished the battle he spun the keyblade around and rested it on his shoulder, he noticed them watching him with their mouths open and asked, "What?" then said, "If you keep your mouths like that you'll swallow a bug." At this they snapped out of their trance and to everyone's surprise Lulu asked, generally wanting to know, "Where did you learn to fight like that? It was incredible!" Korogra responded, "Well I've had to fight to survive for a few years now, and being greatly skilled in the fighting tournament, Blitz, helps too." But before anyone could say more a Condor attacked seeing this Wakka said, "A flyer! My kind of customer." He then threw his blitzball hard enough to kill it, when they moved on an Aqua Flan appeared causing Wakka to say, "Uh oh, Looks like trouble." Remembering the weakness of flans and not wanting to show off his full capabilities yet Korogra said, "I've got to agree Wakka." Then Lulu stepped up and said, "I'll handle the flan." She then cast 'Thunder' on the flan defeating it, she continued, "Thunder spells counter water elements as fire spells counter ice elements and the reverse works as well."

Proceeding further they encountered a Garuda, Korogra said "A flyer! That's your department Wakka." He responded, "True, True. But ah… let's see what our Summoner can do. Eh?" Yuna then stepped forward saying, "I'll do my best." Korogra noticed she seemed unsure of herself and told her, "You'll do great." Spurred by his confidence in her she slightly blushed then stood strong and summoned Valefor who, after repeating her summoning from yesterday, took to the air and destroyed the Garuda, soon they passed the shrine from yesterday, then Wakka and Yuna did that prayer from before, once Yuna finished she stood and walked over to the fence overlooking the village and said more to herself, "I've done it. I hope I'll return one day." Lulu then comforted her and they moved on.

**(Scene shift)**

As they neared the docks they passed under ancient machina ruins yet as luck would have it the Ronso from the cloister of trials jumped down and attacked Korogra, after the battle that exhausted both of them Yuna shouted, "STOP Kimahri!" the Ronso now known as Kimahri stood down and walked away, Korogra looked to Yuna for an explanation who said, "That's Kimahri, he may not be very talkative but he's protected me since I was little." Lulu then adds, "He's learned the fiends' way of fighting."

They then made it to the beach where the Aurochs were waiting, they then boarded the ship and set off after saying farewell to the villagers. After spending sometime on the ship Korogra sat down and began to carve a figurine out of wood after some time had passed and he'd carved four or five different figurines the crowd around Yuna had effectively dispersed, so he got up and talked to her for a bit, they then talked about their fathers soon Yuna thought _'well it's now or never'_ she then said, "Korogra, I've thought a while about what you said the other day," at this he gave her his full attention, she then continued, "And I've decided that I want you to be one of my guardians."

Korogra then smiled sincerely at her causing her to blush lightly, which Korogra caught, and said, "Alright the Yuna, we should tell the others." He then stood and offered his hand to help her up, which she accepted they then walked over to where Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri were standing and Yuna said, "I have good news, I want Korogra to be a guardian!"


	7. From Kilika to Luca

**I forgot to mention it last chapter but I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

**Quick note: I've been unable to post because I was busy writing out more fanfics **

They were then knocked over and heard a sailor shout, "Sin!" soon they were fighting against Sinscales and one of Sin's fins, when Wakka noticed some sailors aiming the harpoons at the fin and said, "You can't harpoon that thing! We'll get pulled under!" a sailor then said, "Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us lady summoner!" after a time the harpoon was torn from the boat, which was stationary at the moment, Yuna then noticed Korogra wasn't around so, in a panic she asked, "Has any one seen what happened to Korogra?!" Wakka looked around, alarmed, soon zeroed in on the broken harpoon launcher and leapt overboard and found Korogra unconscious underwater after waking him up with a phoenix down the were attacked by Sinspawn Echuilles and climbed back on to the ship soon they were back on their way to Kilika, meanwhile at Kilika Sin approached and destroyed the village and killed several people. Soon the ship landed at the Kilika Docks, once Yuna stepped of the ship seeing the destruction and said, "If there is no other Summoner, please allow me to perform the sending." Soon Yuna walked toward the caskets floating in the bay and started to dance to the tune that was heard in the Besaid cloister of trials, as Korogra asked Lulu, "What's the sending?" at this Lulu sighed, "You sure your memories the problem?" then explained that the souls of the dead must be sent to the Farplane or risk becoming fiends, nodding Korogra watched on.

**_Narration: Seeing Yuna dancing was majestic yet scary, much like her first summon of Valefor, and I began to think when people die Yuna dances yet I can see that she doesn't like dancing to send the souls. But with Sin around Yuna dances. I want to stop the dancing, to stop Sin. I then realized that the beat and rhythm of the tune was the same as when I, myself, preformed a similar 'sending' to the souls that I came across in order to bring them peace, or the corrupt souls to purify the corruption._**

**(Scene shift)**

The next day, one of the Aurochs, Botta to be exact, woke Korogra up saying, "Hey. Cap'n Wakka wants to talk to ya." Soon everyone was at the gate when Wakka said, "Yuna are you sure you want Korogra as a guardian, I mean sure he can blitz, but against fiends he's a newbie." Korogra, slightly pissed off said, "Excuse me newbie coming through." Shooting Wakka a glare and engaged a fiend in battle which, to his satisfaction, was against a Fire Flan, a Nebiros, a Dionix and a Ragora and before anyone could move he turned and said, "This is_ my_ fight, so hang back and watch." Shooting Wakka another glare and casted Freeze Lancer on the Flan causing a several spikes of Ice to launch at the Flan destroying it, then he shouted, "Blade Pulse!" shooting a beam from his keyblade killing the Nebiros, turned and used one of his overdrives shouting, "Full Moon Slash" before circling his sword drawing a moon, which appeared behind him and slashing diagonally across it sending it forward into the fiends destroying them. Shouldering his sword he sarcastically asked, "Now Wakka who'd you say was a newbie when it comes to fiends?"

**(Scene shift)**

Soon they made their way to the stairs up to the temple where Wakka started talking about how Lord Ohalland trained on those steps seeing two of the Aurochs, Datto and Letty stretching he asked with a smirk, "What you want a race?" before they could begin Yuna ran ahead. Just before they reached the temple Sinspawn Geneaux attacked they tried to fight it of but soon Korogra was the only one standing as everyone else had collapsed during the battle, even he was shakily standing. Seeing as the Sinspawn was about to finish them off Korogra brought out one of his celestial keys and threw it causing it to glint in the light catching it he shouted, "Open! Gate of the Twilit Fossil! Stallord!" at this a massive pit of sand appeared soon a huge skeletal hand reaches out of the sand, followed by the other hand and pushing down an absolutely massive upper torso rose up sliding the sand off and an ethereal glow shone in the once hollow eye sockets the being then issued an ear-splitting roar and looked toward Korogra who said, "I want you to destroy the Sinspawn in front of you" pointing at Geneaux nodding Stallord turned it's gaze toward the Sinspawn and attacked, utterly destroying it. Korogra thanked Stallord who then sank back into the sand pit. Turning he helped Yuna to her feet and said, "I _did_ say some of my celestial spirits _are_ a little freaky."

**(Scene shift)**

Inside the temple the Luca Goers insulted the Aurochs arrogantly, and Korogra told them off. Nearing the cloister another Summoner named Dona walked out followed by her guardian Barthello and insulted Yuna about her amount of guardians, slightly angered Yuna said, "I only have as many guardians as there are people I trust with my life, now if your business with us is finished leave us." As Dona passed by Korogra coldly said, "I don't give a damn who you are but if you _ever_ insult Yuna again I will _personally_ _beat you to a pulp. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!_" this startled Dona, but she hid it well, she then said, "Come, Barthello." As he passed Korogra said, "I meant what I said, you just need to make sure she doesn't insult us _or _Yuna." After they left he noticed everyone staring and asked, "What? I just can't stand when someone insults another's way of life." And they made their way into the cloister.

**(Scene shift)**

Outside the Chamber of the Fayth, Korogra started to meditate, though differently than in Besaid, while doing so his ears twitched toward Wakka's conversation with Lulu, "I had no idea, Korogra was so skilled did you Wakka?" who replied, "Nah, Lu I didn't, but I've been thinking about what he said on Besaid '_Well I've had to fight to survive for a few years now, and being greatly skilled in the fighting tournament, Blitz, helps too' _and got to wondering "Why'd he need to fight to survive, and what's the 'Blitz fighting tournament' anyway?" Lulu said, "Yes, I've been thinking about it to and maybe some things he's said could help us figure him out." Wakka agreed and said, "Well when he washed ashore he said he didn't remember which Blitzball team he played for, but that wouldn't help" Lulu was surprised that Wakka was actually thinking this through when he continued saying, "Just before we returned to the village he said something about 'not following Yevon until they started treating everyone equally instead of despising someone just because of something out of their control' but I didn't understand what he meant." Before they could continue the door opened and Yuna stepped out slightly exhausted.

**(Scene shift)**

Soon they had left the cloister to reveal Yuna's new aeon, Ifrit, who blasted forth from the ground and gently set Yuna down and roared and everyone cheered then seeing Korogra, Ifrit walked over and reached into the ground and pulled out a key similar to the one Valefor gave Korogra at Besaid, except Ifrit's key resembled his horns, and had the symbol of Kilika on the handle, Korogra nodded in thanks and put it with his others.

**(Scene shift)**

Soon they boarded the boat to Luca; on the way there the boat ride was peaceful, at least compared to the ride to Kilika, soon night fell and Korogra couldn't sleep, Ironically neither could Yuna, Wakka and Lulu were up talking about how much of a mystery Korogra is. When Korogra went outside he saw a blitzball just sitting on the deck, when he approached it he remembered all the times when Jecht insulted him and told him he'll never be any good, absolutely pissed off, Korogra batted the ball back and forth mastering the shot Jecht called 'The Jecht shot' the next morning Yuna told Korogra, "I saw you practicing last night… that was the Jecht shot wasn't it?" Korogra responded, "Yeah it was… and he said no one can master it but I just did." Giggling, Yuna said, "He showed me it when I was little, he called it '_The Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark 3_'" Korogra said, "Yeah he only called it _Mark 3_ so people would come back to see _Mark 1 _or _Mark 2_, and it was apparently his signature shot" Yuna asked, "Are you going to us it in the game?" Korogra responded, "Nah, why would I want to use what _he_ came up with besides, I have my own signature shot, which I call '_The Kanbara Blitz_' I've also been working on another shot I call '_Dragon's Rain_' plus there's a shot that has a general name that anyone can do and its actually based on the individual." Yuna asked, "Really? What's it called" Korogra said, "The name of the shot is Mega Strike, my personal Mega Strike is called '_Dragon Fury_'" Wakka then walked up to Korogra and said, "Hey Korogra, after the game me and Lu want to talk to ya, and it's not about you being one of Yuna's guardians." Korogra turned and said, "Let me guess Wakka, it's about how neither you nor the others know that much about me?" Wakka asked, startled, "Yeah how'd you know?" Korogra responded, "I heard you and Lulu talking back at Kilika, granted I didn't hear everything, but I got the general idea. Anyhow, it looks like we'll be arriving soon."


End file.
